Los Hijos del dios tenebrae: Los 4 trozos del alma
by Alee'Orellana
Summary: Dos mese desde la batalla contra Pain donde Naruto salio vitorioso,un mes desde que Sasuke regreso a la aldea y 3 semanas desde que Naruto ninja de Konoha desaparecio sin dejar rastro. Lo buscan y solo oyen sobre "Los hijos del dios Tenebrae".
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Los hijos del dios Tenebrae: los cuatro trozos del alma.<strong>

Han pasado ya dos meses desde la batalla contra Pain en la cual Naruto salió victorioso, un mes desde que lograron regresar a Sasuke a la aldea y tres semanas desde que Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha; había desaparecido misteriosamente de la aldea sin dejar rastro, una noche desapareció y nadie ha sabido nada de él.

Aunque los aldeanos de Konoha permanecían tranquilos sin notar que Naruto no estaba con ellos; caso diferente el de sus amigos y demás ninjas que intentaban dar con su localización.

En la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban los ocho novatos, al faltar el rubio, junto a los respectivos senseis, Sai, Yamato y el quipo de Gai esperando a que la rubia hablara.

— Desde hace tres semanas que tengo AMBU´S buscando a Naruto por los alrededores —informa a los presentes. — Necesito que el equipo de Kakashi se dirija a Suna para informarle al Kazekage de la situación — les ordena.

— Sí, Tsunade —le dice Kakashi de forma respetuosa antes de darle la señal a su equipo para partir en dirección a Suna.

— Gai, tu quipo deberá buscar en los alrededores del País del Fuego — ordena recibiendo un asentimiento del equipo. — Yamato junto al equipo de Asuma deberán buscar en las aldeas fronterizas y el de Kurenai en los pueblos dónde Naruto alguna vez estuvo.

Los equipos se ven por última vez en la entrada de la aldea antes de partir hacia su destino; esperando poder encontrar alguna pista de el lugar en que se encuentre su amigo. Aunque el equipo de Kakashi preferiría estar buscándolo que ir a informar de eso al Kazekage.

Luego de tres años buscando alguna señal de su amigo no ha encontrado nada; aun con la ayuda que el Kazekage les brinda. Algunos todavía no pierden la esperanza de encontrarlo, aunque otros digan que hasta es muy posible que este muerto; porque nadie desaparece sin motivo aparente.

Desde hace un mes empezaron a escuchar rumores de cuatro personas a las cuales llamaban "_Los hijos del dios Tenebrae_", aunque no sabían el porqué del nombre habían decidido que era hora de informarle a la Hokage de ello.

Y como hace tres años se volvieron a reunir frente a su deprimida Hokage; esperando alguna pregunta de ella se mantuvieron en silencio. Jiraya que se encuentra junto a ella; intenta darle ánimos, sin mucho éxito, consiguiendo solo que lograra volver a ver a los ninjas que están enfrente de ella.

— ¿Qué saben? — pregunta Jiraya al ver que Tsunade no puede articular palabra alguna de la angustia que en esos momentos sentía.

Se le nota ansioso; no quería pensar en el hecho de que posiblemente no sepan nada, pero no podía evitarlo porque sabia que esta sería la última vez que salieran a investigar sobre el paradero del rubio.

— No encontramos nada, pero empezamos a escuchar sobre "los hijos del dios Tenebrae" — hablo en nombre de todos Shikamaru.

— ¿Y que saben de ellos? —cuestiono con algo de duda Tsunade cuando menciono el nombre.

— Casi nada, solo que son cuatro personas y que normalmente se mueven de noche —respondió Sai tranquilamente; como si le estuvieran preguntando la hora.

— Hace dos semanas el Kazekage me mando un reporte hablándome de ellos — dice buscando entre los papeles que guarda en uno de los cajones de su escritorio el reporte. — No se mueven mucho, pero cuando lo hacen normalmente es de noche — explica mientras continua buscando el reporte.

— ¿Pero a que viene su nombre? — cuestiona Sakura sin entender muy bien la razón del nombre que llevan.

— Sinceramente no se, pero Tenebrae además de significar oscuridad en latín… — se queda pensando.

Todos la observan detenidamente esperando a que termine lo que iba a decir; tenían curiosidad por saber de que se trataba, y tal vez así distraer un poco su mente para no atormentarse pensando e su amigo.

— Es una antigua leyenda sobre una poderosa entidad que con su poder pudo detener a Exitium — termina luego de lograr encontrar el reporte y leer lo que ahí decía. — Tal vez tenga que ver… o quizás no — susurra mientras ve una carpeta con una foto de Naruto.

— ¿Hasta aquí termino la búsqueda de Naruto? — pregunta Kakashi con tristeza; uno de sus alumnos ya no estaba y no había forma de seguir con la búsqueda, después de todo tres años es demasiado tiempo.

— Sí — responde de forma simple Tsunade aunque le dolía ese hecho no debía de hacerlo, pero le había tomado cariño y era difícil aceptar que se fue.

Los ninjas salen de la oficina dejando solos a la rubia y Jiraya que se mantuvieron en silencio por mucho tiempo; pensando en muchas cosas, desde la desaparición de Naruto hasta la parición de ese extraño grupo.

Mientras en un lugar cercano al País del Agua. En lo que parecía ser una oficina, pero hecha de roca se encontraban dos personas; un joven de cabello rubio alborotado que se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio observando una carpeta mientras la joven de cabello negro azulado lo miraba fijamente.

— Solis — le llama la joven; su semblante cambio a uno más serio.

— ¿Qué sucede Nocte? —pregunto apartando la vista de la carpeta para mirarla.

— Esta noche hay luna llena ¿tienes algún plan? — pregunta impasible sin quitarle la vista de encima esperando una respuesta.

— Pensaba visitar Suna — responde sonriendo demostrando cariño al mencionar el lugar; algo que Nocte desde que lo conoció nunca pudo apreciar y comenzó a pensar que tal vez era por la responsabilidad que su misión acarrea. — Quiero ver a un viejo amigo — dice aun sin quitar su sonrisa; sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, parecía felicidad.

— Entiendo — susurro tristemente; se sentía excluida de la vida del rubio, aunque jamás lo había oído hablar de sus amigos sabía que los quería mucho y que los extrañaba demasiado. — ¿Cuándo se llevara a cabo el plan? —pregunta intentando no sonar triste esperando que él no lo notara en su mirada.

— Si es posible, en tres meses — responde.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, he re-editado el primer capitulo para corregir los errores. Pronto re-editare los otros tres y subire el quinto.<p>

Tenebrae: Oscuridad.

Solis: Sol.

Nocte: Noche.

¡Reviews pliss!

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y sus personajes le pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Los hijos del dios Tenebrae: los cuatro tozos del alma.<strong>

El amanecer en Konoha es cálido; la paz se aprecia en toda la aldea, nada fuera de lo común. Para los aldeanos el día es normal, pero para la mayoría de los ninjas es triste; se acabaron las misiones de búsqueda y ya no sabrían si Naruto sigue vivo o no.

Sakura camina algo molesta hacia la oficina de la Hokage; no había dormido muy bien anoche y no estaba de muy buen humor. Junto a ella Sasuke igual o más molesto; tenia entendido que es su día libre, pero a la Hokage se le ocurre llamarlo sin dar una explicación coherente poniendo como excusa que tenia que obedecerle por ser la líder de la aldea.

Al llegar se encuentran con el Capitán Yamato y Sai; los saludaron de mala manera y se dispusieron a esperar. Sasuke miraba insistente a la Hokage que estaba sentada en su escritorio tranquilamente; ella le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa burlona.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al Kazekage y sus hermanos; Gaara recorre con la mirada la habitación y sus ocupantes examinándolos a cada uno, deteniéndose en Sasuke que había cambiado un poco su actitud.

— Bien, ahora que estamos todo puedo dar la información — dice Tsunade rompiendo el silencio que dominada la habitación.

— ¿De qué trata? — pregunta Yamato dedicándose a la espera de la información.

— Tienen que encontrar un pergamino, desconozco su nombre pero sé que puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Naruto — explica observando un archivo que luego se lo entrega a Gaara. — La ubicación exacta del pergamino es desconocida — les advierte del reto que les llevara encontrarlo.

— ¿Cuánto durara la misión? — cuestiona Sakura pensando en el puesto que ocupa Gaara y el hecho de que no puede dejarlo por mucho tiempo.

— Por desgracia solo tienen dos semanas para conseguirlo — dice desilusionada; esperaba tener más tiempo para que encontraran el pergamino. — Retírense y sugiero que se marchen hoy mismo; las dos semanas empiezan desde hoy — aconseja a los siete ninjas.

— Disculpe, Hokage —la rubia vuelve a ver al Kazekage que la mira.

— Dígame, Kazekage — responde ella prestando total atención a lo que el joven Kage diría a continuación.

— Hace una semana recibí la visita de dos miembros de los hijos del dios Tenebrae — le informa de la visita que le hicieron.

— ¿Y qué le dijeron? — pregunta curiosa por saber la razón de la visita de dos de los miembros; Temari y Kankuro no sabían de eso y miraron a su hermano reprochándole el hecho de que no les hubiera contado.

— Bueno… — empieza su relato.

_Se encontraba firmando los últimos papeles de día para luego irse a descansar; la luna llena se podía apreciar desde la ventana. Dos personas entran sin avisar a la oficina llamando la atención del Kazekage que vuelve a verlos._

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes? — preguntó al solo verlos entrar._

— _Kazekage, eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe — dijo la más baja que resulto ser una mujer por la voz._

— _Nocte, no deberías ser irrespetuosa con el Kazekage — le reprende el joven de manera autoritaria._ _—Sal afuera, quiero hablar con él —ordena._

_La joven sale haciendo una reverencia tanto para el Kazekage como para su compañero._

— _¿Qué se le ofrece? — preguntó dedicándole una mirada sería._

— _Quiero hablar con usted; pero antes que nada déjeme presentarme — dijo respetuosamente. — Soy el líder de los hijos del dios Tenebrae, me llaman Solis — se presentó; Gaara se sorprendió por lo dicho, aunque no lo demostró._

— _¿Y de que desea hablar? — cuestiono; le daba curiosidad la razón por la cual deseara hablar con él._

— _Simple, Naruto Uzumaki — respondió tranquilamente._

— _¿Qué quiere saber de él? — interrogo queriendo saber que era lo que quería saber de su amigo._

— _Nada, ¿Qué quiere saber usted? — respondió con otra pregunta._

— _Su paradero — responde simplemente; Solis mueve la cabeza de forma positiva, aunque no le veía el rostro podía jurar que había sonreído._

— _El sol es la respuesta — responde antes de salir de la oficina. Dejando a Gaara con la duda._

Relato lo sucedido hace una semana en su oficina.

— ¿El sol es la respuesta? — se cuestionó Tsunade en voz alta.

— ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? — pregunto Sakura entrando el la conversación.

— Kazekage, ¿cómo dijo que le llamaban? — pregunto Tsunade dándole la palabra a Gaara.

— Solis — responde de manera simple el nombre con el que a la persona de dicen.

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta de la Hokage; se le veía seria y pensativa con la cabeza recostada en su mano derecha. Sasuke observaba sin mucho ánimo a todos y su interés por lo próximo que diría la rubia.

— Creo que también es una palabra en latín — dijo sacando un libro algo viejo de un de los cajones del escritorio.

Desde que escucho sobre ese grupo decidió tener un libro con palabras en ese idioma que ocupaban.

— ¿Qué significa? — pregunto Yamato que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación siendo un simple espectador.

— Sol — responde algo sorprendido. — Tal vez él sepa su ubicación — dijo casi para si misma que para ellos. Sasuke sonrío ahora tenían nueva información y tal vez diera orden de buscar a esa organización que posiblemente sabe el paradero de Naruto.

— ¿Aun buscaremos el pergamino? — cuestiono Sai queriendo saber si se cancelaba o no la misión.

— Sí, ahora váyanse — ordena a todos; quería que salieran lo más pronto posible así tendrían más tiempo y ella podría pasar un tiempo a solas pensando en la información dada.

Cerca del País del agua. En la rama de un árbol un joven de cabello verde se encontraba sentado junto a un rubio que sostiene en sus brazos a un pequeño zorro naranja con nueve colas que se dedica a dormir cómodamente. No se dicen nada, se dedican a pensar en la situación actual.

— No debiste visitar al Kazekage — le recrimina molesto; no le gustaba que tomara decisiones sin preguntarle antes si le agradaba la idea, aunque fuera el líder tenía que al menos contarle ya que era el más cercano a él.

— Lunae, dejemos esta conversación para otra ocasión — le dice mientras le dedica una calidad sonrisa; dándole a entender su cariño por él, le devolvió la sonrisa afirmando con la cabeza para luego bajar del árbol.

— Bien pero esta conversación no la podrás posponer por siempre — le dice antes de perderse entre los árboles.

Solis se dedica a observar mejor el bello panorama que tiene enfrente; el hermoso atardecer ilumina en tonos naranjas el cielo, las aves cantan felizmente su canción. El pequeño zorro se mueven en los brazos del rubio llamando su atención; pero volviéndola al paisaje, luego de ver que sigue dormido, dedicándose simplemente a apreciar lo que tanto buscan defender y que posiblemente no logren.

Suspiro cansado; sería una larga batalla.

— Solo tres meses — se alentó a seguir con lo ya planeado.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2 re-editado. Espero les haya gustado. Ahora solo faltan 2 más y subire el caitulo 5.<p>

Reviews plis.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Los hijos del dios Tenebrae: los cuatro trozos del alma.<strong>

Acaban de llegar de la misión encomendada por la Hokage; les costó demasiado y esperaban que fuera tan útil como decía la rubia. Se dirigen a la oficina de la Hokage para entregar el informe de la misión y el pergamino; no estaban con su total energía pero no había tiempo para descansar, debían llevar el pergamino en tiempo record.

Al llegar les abrió la puerta Shizune; el primero en entrar fue Gaara, quién lleva el pergamino y el informe con él. Al estar todos adentro Tsunade pidió primero el pergamino para examinarlo; sonrío triunfante al leer los jutsus que contenía.

— Perfecto — dice la rubia sin quitar su sonrisa.

— ¿Encontraremos a Naruto? — pregunto impaciente Sakura esperando que dijera: sí.

— Eso creo, Shizune trae al equipo de Kurenai y Gai ahora mismo —ordena sin pensarlo dos veces; Shizune sale apresurada para reunir a los dos equipos.

No preguntaron nada, aunque querían saber porque mando a llamar a otros dos equipos. Esperaron diez minutos hasta que los dos equipos llegaron. Mientras Tsunade leía el pergamino.

— Bien. ¿Quién se ofrece? — pregunta entusiasmada la rubia; logrando recibir miradas extrañas de la mayoría de los que estaban ahí.

— Disculpe, Tsunade ¿Ofrecernos para qué? — pregunta TenTen extrañada por la pregunta que anteriormente había dicho.

Estaban expectantes a lo siguiente que diría.

— Para realizar el jutsu — aclara las duda de todos, aunque algunos no lo demostraran rondaban en su cabeza.

— ¿Y qué se necesita? — pregunta Sakura queriendo saber para ver en que podía ayudar.

— Bueno, será mejor que yo los escoja — dice viendo detenidamente a cada uno de ellos. — Los quiero ver a todos aquí mañana temprano — ordena haciendo un ademan para que todos menos Gaara salieran.

Al estar los dos completamente solos; Tsunade decidió que sería bueno hablar más a fondo el tema del pergamino, para hacerle saber todo lo que sabía de dicho objeto. Gaara la mira atento esperando la razón por la que le pidió que solo se quedara él; aunque imaginaba que tenía que ver con el pergamino.

— Kazekage, en el pergamino muestra algunos efectos secundarios a la hora de usar el jutsu que necesitamos — explica lo que había leído del pergamino en el tiempo de espera.

— Entiendo, ¿Qué tipo de efectos secundarios? — pregunta con cierta curiosidad marcada en la voz; aunque intento evitarlo.

Se observaron como esperando que alguien los interrumpiera.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar cercano al país de la tierra. En el interior de una cueva; un hombre de tal vez veintinueve años le habla a una pequeña gata de tres colas que esta encerrado en una pequeña jaula.

— ¡En tres meses mas por fin acabaremos con Solis y sus allegados! — exclama triunfante el hombre. — Ahora sabemos quienes son.

— Ni en tus sueños — le dice la gata de manera arrogante estando segura de lo que decía. — Los cuatro al fin están juntos.

— No lo ceo; sin los conocimientos de los antiguos cuatro nunca podrán — dice con una sonrisa altanera.

— No todo es lo que parece — le advierte.

Los dos se quedan en silencio. Pasados unos minutos entra una joven de diecinueve años. Sus ojos morados observan a la gata con odio mientras le sonríe con burla.

— Atsuko, ¿Sabes que pierdes el tiempo? — le cuestiona burlonamente. Atsuko la mira con ira; ese tono no le gusto en nada, ella es fiel a su amo y antes muerta a traicionar a sus amos. — Ya no queda esperanza. Solis no lograra traer la paz que tanto deseas para los humanos — le dice con el mismo tono.

Atsuko la ve en silencio. Sus ojos dorados ven a la joven con repulsión; las personas como ella le daban asco, y en el mundo habían muchas como ellas. No entendía como podía desear el fin de los humanos si ella es uno de ellos.

La chica al no recibir respuesta se va. Pensaba que había logrado bajar la confianza de esa gata y que en algún momento les diría lo que tanto quieren saber.

— _Yo confío en ellos. Eri, Keisy ayúdenlos…son la única esperanza que les queda a los humanos — _piensa en dos de sus anteriores amos pidiéndoles ayuda para los actuales.

En otro lugar. El rubio intenta calmar a su amigo de cabello verde; que grita cosas en un idioma que Solis no entiende del todo. Se encuentran en el interior de una cabaña en el bosque cercano al país del rayo; necesitaban mantenerse en movimiento buscando pistas sobre Exitium y en ese trayecto Lunae se había enterado de que su amigo rubio ya les había dicho a Lux y Nocte de que trataba el plan, eso no le agrado mucho.

— Lunae, por favor — pide el rubio. En respuesta recibe otro montón de maldiciones en ese idioma que no entiende. — Si me dejas explicarlo…. — intenta pero Lunae solo se digna a lanzarle lo primero que sus manos sienten; por suerte la taza de porcelana fue a dar contra la pared y no con la cara del rubio.

— ¡No es justo! —grita enojado. Esta muy enojado con su amigo; es inaceptable que le cuente alas niñas y no a él, que fue al primero que conoció y que se hizo su amigo. — ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a las niñas antes que a mí? — le pregunta todavía enojado pero sin gritar.

— Cálmate, déjame explicarte — le dijo indicándole que se sentara para hablar civilizadamente.

Desde que le habían dicho que sería el líder de "Los hijos del dios Tenebrae"; intento por todos los medios ser uno bueno, no descuidado ni muy exigente y el hecho de que Lunae se hiciera su amigo le ayudo bastante. Ya no dudaba tanto con respecto a sus nuevos compañeros; eran y siguen siendo agradables pero de vez en cuando como es el caso en esos momentos se daba el lujo de dudar de su liderazgo.

— ¿Y bien? — le pregunta al ver que el rubio no le decía nada.

— Bueno, ¿Sabes que esos que están bajo el mando de Exitium tienen a Atsuko? — le pregunto; quería saber si Lux se lo informo. Lunae movió la cabeza de manera positiva. — Bien, ellos buscan el cristal rojo que representa el amor…yo sé que ella no les dirá nada pero aun así me preocupa — dice; olvidándose de a donde quería llegar con lo que le decía.

— ¿Podrías decir el plan? — pregunta ya fastidiado. La paciencia no es su mayor virtud y las vueltas que siempre da Solis para decir algo importante.

— Sí, lo primero hay que buscar el pergamino de Umbra — empieza a explicar. — Solo sabremos en dónde se encuentra con el pergamino de los caminos; ahí hay un jutsu que nos ayudara a encontrarlo. Pero tiene efectos secundarios; y si no se ha tenido el entrenamiento necesario puede ser casi mortal para el usuario — explica.

— ¿Dónde esta? — le pregunta; ya se hacía una idea del plan de su amigo. Y le daba curiosidad saber donde esta el pergamino que se necesita para poner en marcha el plan.

— Lux me ha informado que lo tiene Konoha — dice preocupado.

— ¿Konoha? — pregunta la recién llegada con mucha curiosidad; de eso si no estaba enterada.

— Sí, Lunae y yo iremos por el — dice. Se levanta y empieza a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones. — En tres horas anochecerá, alístate… Por cierto, Nocte cuando regrese Lux dile que regresaremos pronto.

Les dijo antes de salir de la sala y dirigirse a su habitación. Nocte observo a Lunae que miraba con fastidio el lugar por el cual se fue mientras murmuraba "Ni termino de decirme el plan" en tono molesto antes de levantarse e irse también a su habitación.

Solis ya en su habitación solo se dispone a observar el desorden en ella. Camina en dirección al armario; moviendo algunos pantalones para darse camino. Después de batallar con la ropa tirada, la cual no tenia ganas de recoger, llego a su armario que estaba al fondo de la habitación, casi oculto al ser del mismo color que la pared. Lo abrió; empezó a buscar entre las cosas algo en especial. Una voz muy conocida y que a veces lo fastidia llamo su atención.

— Mocoso — le llama el pequeño zorro naranja. Desde que Tenebrae le dijo que podía salir en esa forma inofensiva. Salía cuando se le daba la santa gana; eso al rubio le molestaba mucho, más cuando lo hacía solo para molestarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres Kyubi? —le pregunta volviendo a su anterior tarea. De un estante saco una caja negra; la destapo para sacar un pergamino.

— Dile a Fonds que deje de entrar a mi celda. ¡Ya no lo soporto! — le hizo saber su disgusto con el guardián de la primavera y el amor.

— Bien, le diré…— dice y luego le sonríe. Kyubi gruño molesto; presentía que no le haría el más mínimo caso. — Kyubi, ¿Sabes como quitar el sello de este pergamino? — le pregunta enseñándole el pergamino que siempre le causa problemas al no poder abrirlo.

— Ese es uno de los sellos especiales Speculum — le dice al solo ver la forma del sellado. — Casus sabe más sobre ese tipo de sellos. Deberías preguntarle a él — le sugiere.

— Casus esta con Lux — se dice a si mismo recordando que es el guardián del Otoño y las tristezas. — Bueno, se puede esperar.

Caso seguido saca la capa y se le coloca. Ahora esta listo para ir a Konoha.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 re-editado. Espero les haya gustado. Creo que es más largo que la versión anterior; no es toy segura.<p>

¡Reviews Plis!

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto no me pertence si no a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Lamento haber tardado mucho, espero les guste.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Hijos del dios Tenebrae:<strong>_

_**Los 4 trozos del alma.**_

_-Solis...-le llama el peli verde ya listo para partir hacía Konoha, sus mirada se posa en el rubio que estaba dormido en la cama con el zorro sobre él, también dormido-ha...-suspira resignado al verlo dormir tan tranquilamente; se acerca lentamente como si fuera un león a punto de cazar a su presa, se posa justo frente a los pies del rubioy lo hala hacía el._

_-¡Ah!-grita todo asustado levantandose presipitadamente, tirando al suelo a Kyubi y callendose encima de Lunae._

_-Auch...-susurra al sentir el golpe del impacto seguido del dolor por la caída de Solis sobre él-Quítate-le dice torandolo a un lado de él._

_-Fué tu culpa-le reprocha mientras se levanta y toma su capa-vamos-le dice mientras empieza a caminar hacía la puerta de la habitación, le da una última mirada y sale de ella._

_El pasillo largo por el que tienen que pasar para entrar o salir de su "guarida" era para cualquiera que no lo conociera interminable y oscuro, algunas antorchas alumbran el lugar hasta cierto punto, luego todo era oscuridad, hasta ver la luz de la luna o la luz del sol, perderse era facil y eso ellos lo sabían perfectamente, al igual que los murciélagos se guian por los sonidos._

_-Solis...-le llama el peli verde con algo de reproche en la voz._

_-¿Hm?-pregunta sin desvierar su vista de la oscuridad que esta frente a ellos._

_-ya no me dijiste el plan-le acusa como si fuera un niño pequeño, apuntandole con el dedo y aunque Solis no lo veia sabia perfectamente que eso era lo que hacia._

_-luego de que consigamos el pergamino-le dice antes de divisar a lo lejos un poco de claridad dada por la luz de la luna._

_**Konoha.**_

_Sasuke, Sakura y Gaara estaba sentados frente a la Hokage, tenian la vista algo perdida en el vacío mientras Shizune los veia algo preocupada y Tsunade los examinaba desde lejos, no sabía que pasaria si se les acercaba, solo esperaban que reaccionaran de ese extraño sueño en el que fueron indusidos por el jutsu de preparación antes de poder usar el que necesitaban._

_-¿Cree que esten bien?-le pregunta la peli negra a la Hokage algo preocupada._

_-sí...solo hay que esperar-le dice no muy convencida de sus propias palabras, los vuelve a observar detenidamente esperando algún cambio._

_-Naruto...-susurra Sasuke antes de parpadear un par de veces volviendo a la realidad, Shizune y Tsunade intercambian un par de miradas como preguntandose a que vino el nombre de Naruto en todo eso._

_-¿Uchiha?-pregunta la rubia mientras se le acerca, los ojos negros del azabache se posan sobre ella respondiendo a su llamado-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta dudosa, esté la mira fijamente._

_-Hmp-articula dificilmente antes de sentir un ardor en la garganta, en reacción se llevo la mano derecha al cuello comó intentanto sofocar el dolor de esa manera._

_Le estuvieron prestando bastante atencón al azabache que no se dieron cuenta cuando el peli rojo abrio los ojos medio desorientado, hasta que escucharon un estruendo al lado suyo, había caido dandose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y le costaba respirar._

_-Debi leer los efectos secundarios-dice la rubia mientras se acerca al peli rojo y lo revisa para ver en como le podria ayudar, atras de ella Sasuke la mira con odio absoluto mientras la insultaba mentalmente-Shizune necesita aire...-le dice a la peli negra y esta asiente mentras toma carrera hacia el hospital con el peli rojo en brazos._

_-Hmp...-vuelve a articular dificilmente sintiendo otro ardor en la garganta que empezaba a evitar que respirara bien, la rubia se acerco a él e intento calmar el dolor con un jutsu médico, lograndolo solo en un 5%._

_-Hm...esperemos esté sea el único contra tiempo...Naruto-susurra la rubia más para ella misma que para Sasuke que la miraba todavia con odio y reproche._

_-Tsunade-sama...me duele el cuerpo-le dijo dificilmente Sakura que acaba de despertar, la rubia volvio su vista rapidamente hacia ella y empezó a revisarla olvidandose del azabache._

**_Puertas de Konoha._**

_Frente a las puertas se encontraban ya Solis y Lunae, entraron a paso lento esperando no ser vistos por los guardias; el rubio veia con nostalgia la aldeaque alguna vez fué su hogar pero por el momento no era nada, solo una aldea más mientras Lunae miraba todode forma extraña y se sentia desencajado en el lugar muy diferente a como se sentia su rubio amigo._

_-Con que Konoha ¿No?-dice intentanto empezar una conversación, además de sentirse extraño también se sentía distanciado del rubio._

_-Sí...-dice con una sonrisa cariñosa, no podia evitarlo, tantos años fuera de ella y ahora otra vez volvia a caminar por sus calles, se sentía feliz._

_Siguieron en silencio recorriendo el camino que los llevaria hacia la torre de la Hokage, donde se podian ver varias luces encendidas, al igual que en el hospital y algunos puestos de comida, el rubio volvio su vista hacia la montaña de los monumentos Hokage, que aun por la luz opaca se podian distinguir las caras de los lideres de la aldea; el peli verde aun sintiendose desencajado solo veia a su lider ver todo con cierta admiración, en especial la montaña, mientras él solo veia en gran parte el suelo por dondé iba._

_-Lunae...ya casi llegamos-le dice con una sonrisa zorruna, que no había visto desde que le contó aquella vez sobre su hogar y su amigos, él deseaba poder tener un puesto importante en la vida del rubio, le había tomado cariño y sabia que cuando terminara el debia volver a su verdadero hogar, justo como él, un lugar donde no existen los amigos._

_-bien...-respondé simplemente, se dedica a observar la torre de la Hokage; justó frente a ellos la torre y su entrada._

_-vamos-anima Solis mientras empieza a caminar a un paso más veloz, Lunae lo sigue de cerca pero no tan apresurado como el rubio, realmente de ser el quién decidiera hubiera venido solo, lo habría hecho rapido y en esos justos instantes ya estaria enterando a la "guaridad"._

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado, algo tarde y corto...pero es a lo único que mi cabeza pudo dar.<em>

_Reviews pliss_

_Gracias por leer._


	5. Chapter 5

**Los hijos del dios Tenebrae: Los cuatro trozos del alma**

Entran sigilosamente a la torre; intentando no toparse con ninjas de guardia, pues la Hokage seguía trabajando o haciendo parecer que lo hace.

Lunae observa el pasillo, notando que no hay nadie, solo el desolado corredor con alguna que otra luz encendida. Incomodo se alborota el cabello verde. Se detiene al ver al rubio hacer lo mismo, justo frente a la puerta que seguramente sería la del líder de la aldea.

Dudoso Solis abre la puerta, encontrándose con que nadie se encuentra en la oficina; algo que le resulta raro, así que se dedica a observar todo mientras entra, alerta por alguna sorpresa. Lunae entra siguiendo al rubio, serio y agudizando el oído, siendo mucho más fácil oír alguna perturbación en ese inmenso silencio.

— Nadie — susurra Lunae sin bajar aun la guardia.

El rubio vuelve a verlo y asiente dando por entendido el mensaje. Se acerca mirando hacia los lados por si algo pasa. Extendido en el escritorio esta el pergamino de los caminos. Solis se imagino que la razón es porque, posiblemente, haya sido usado ya. Lo enrolla y se lo guarda en la capa, suspira, todo ha sido demasiado rápido y fácil. Algo debió pasar antes de que llegaran, y si no se equivoca la razón es el uso del pergamino.

— ¿Crees que lo hayan usado? — pregunta su compañero, al ver que no se mueve; aun cuando su misión ya ha sido completada, pues ya tienen el pergamino.

— Eso creo — responde preocupado.

— Estarán bien, seguramente el jutsu no se debió completar — dice intentando tranquilizarlo, pues no quería que se desviara del camino, ya que eso sería desastroso para todos.

El rubio asiente y le sonríe.

A continuación salen de la oficina, para tomar camino a la "guarida" y hacer el jutsu para encontrar el pergamino de Umbra, antes de que el tiempo limite acabe.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es capítulo 5. Y debo disculparme por los siglos sin actualizar, y el hecho de que sea así de corto, a comparación de los anteriores. Pero mi tiempo es escaso y es por eso que casi no escribo. espero les guste.<p>

Algún review?

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los Hijos de dios Tenebrae: Los cuatro tozos del alma<strong>

Ya falta poco para el amanecer y aún les falta un poco de recorrido. Solis va más lento que Lunae, por la preocupación que le invadió cuando recogieron el pergamino de los caminos. El de cabello verde por su parte intenta no ir más rápido aunque le dan ganas de abandonar a su "querido líder" atrás.

Los primeros rayos de luz solar, avisaron a ambos jóvenes que es mejor apresurar el paso, no pueden estar fuera como parte de "Los Hijos del dios Tenebrae" porque así es como se los dijo Adolem anterior amo de Casus. El rubio mira a su enojado amigo que va más delante de él y luego lo alcanza dándole a entender que es momento de apresurarse a llegar a la guarida.

No tardaron demasiado. Llegaron justo en el momento en que el sol termino de alzarse por el horizonte anunciando la mañana. Entraron y ahí les esperaba desde hace ya mucho Lux, que los mira reprochándoles lo obvio, sus ojos grises miran especialmente a Solis que debería saber las responsabilidades; el solo le sonríe nervioso entrando por completo y dirigiéndose hacia la sala, intentando ignorar la mirada acusadora de ella.

Al entrar en la sala se encuentran con Nocte mira a los recién llegados con cierta curiosidad divertida pues noto la mirada de Lux. Lunae tranquilamente pero con cierto enojo se sentó junto a la de cabello azabache esperando que los otros dos se sienten y pudieran realizar el siguiente paso.

— Con el pergamino de los caminos podremos localizar el Pergamino de Umbra — explica con nerviosismo notorio en su voz. Cuando Lux se lo propone puede llegar a hacerlo sentir miedo hacia ella. Le dirige la mirada y le sonríe y medio mueve la cabeza como pidiéndole que luego podría regañarlo —, uno de nosotros debe supervisar la ejecución del jutsu y dar las indicaciones necesarias mientras que los demás estarían concentrados simplemente en lo ordenado.

Lunae lo ve con reproche, recordándole que debe explicarle el plan.

— Lux, Nocte preparen la cámara de vacío para realizar la técnica — ordena y le hace a la de ojos grises cara de suplica para que haga lo que acaba de decir.

Ambas se levantan, Nocte les dirige una mirada rápida a ambos muchachos sabiendo que está por contarle el plan de largo plazo que se debe empezar a realizar a partir de la búsqueda del Pergamino de Umbra. Las dos salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a la cámara para prepararla como Solis les ha ordenado.

El rubio mira directamente los ojos morados platinados «extraños» le paso por la mente al fijarse bien en el curioso color. Medio le sonrío esperando que eso evitara que siguiera tan enfadado, dando como resultado nada.

— Estoy esperando — dice cruzándose de brazos mirándolo retadoramente.

* * *

><p>En el hospital de Konoha. Tsunade mira preocupada a su alumna que parece la más afectada por el uso del jutsu. El arrepentimiento de haberla escogido la empieza a embargar. Mira hacia la cama de la izquierda, ahí Sasuke duerme tranquilamente, la respiración se le normalizo a eso de las tres de la mañana, mientras en la de la derecha el Kazekage sentado y con una venda en la cabeza en el lugar en donde se golpeo observa a los dos inconscientes.<p>

— Oh, Kazekage lo siento — se disculpa por segunda vez desde que él despertó.

El de cabello rojo simplemente niega, dándole a entender que no debe seguir disculpándose.

— Todos queremos encontrar a Naruto y ya estábamos conscientes del riesgo que se corría, aun sin que nos haya explicado los cien posibles efectos secundarios — le dice serio sin apartar la mirada los dos jóvenes acostados a su izquierda.

Ella volvió la mirada hacia Haruno, que respira dificultosamente, bañada en sudor con una expresión de dolor, pero a pesar de eso no parece dar signos de poder despertar, y al no tener información de Naruto se puso a pensar en si el jutsu habrá funcionado

— ¿Cómo funciona el jutsu? — pregunta Gaara, llamado la atención de la rubia que mirada con preocupación y culpa absoluta a su alumna.

— Quienes realizan el jutsu tendrán un mapa en su cabeza y en el automáticamente se busca lo que se ha pedido, en este caso Naruto — dice recordando lo que leyó el día anterior antes de empezar la técnica —, la imagen de él aparecería y luego la ubicación…

— No vi nada. Solo oscuridad y la lejana voz de una mujer diciendo algo que no entendí — explica lo que sintió en ese momento el Kazekage, esperando que sea de ayuda y quizá algún otro día podrían volver a realizarlo, pero está vez con más precaución.

— Yo vi a Naruto — la voz de Sasuke saco de su ensoñación a ambos Kages que se habían adentrado en sus propios pensamientos con respecto al jutsu.

La Hokage miro con incredulidad al Uchiha que recién acaba de despertar. El Kazekage simplemente lo observa esperando que diga algo más sobre eso.

— ¿Sabes donde se encuentra? — le pregunto con cierta esperanza de que el jutsu si se realizo como se esperaba.

— No, algo me bloqueo la imagen, solo fueron unos momentos — explica, y al momento se sintió cansado como si le acabaran de drenar la energía —. Estaba con alguien con cabello verde, alrededor había árboles pero podría ser cualquier lugar. De ahí todo se volvió negro, me empezó a arder la garganta, el aire me faltaba y escuche a un niño diciéndome: _El pergamino de los caminos, tonto, tonto tu y todos los demás._

Ninguno de los dos Kages sabía como interpretar esa información, solo tenían claro una cosa: Naruto no se encuentra solo.

* * *

><p>Con Lunae confundido ante la explicación, Lux y Nocte aun preparando la cámara. Solis se fue hacia su habitación, ahora que puede llamar a Casus libremente pues su ama se encuentra ahí, le pedirá que le ayude con ese pergamino, tal vez lo logre abrir antes de la realización de esa técnica.<p>

Cuando entro vio todo en perfecto orden, era obvio quién había entrado. Lux desde que la conoció se dio cuenta que ella odia el desorden y el primer lugar que siempre ordena es su habitación y luego las demás. Solo espera que no haya cambiado de lugar el pergamino o lo haya llevado a la bóveda.

— Casus — llama el rubio, cantando el nombre del guardián.

Una pequeña bola de pelos entro a la habitación rodando. Unas orejas se levantaron y de ahí empezó a verse la forma del pequeño cachorro que parece lobo con los colores del atardecer y unos ojos plateados muy brillantes. Mira de manera cariñosa al líder de su amada organización.

— ¿Si? ¿Amo Solis? — pregunta curiosa esperando algún cuestionamiento o simplemente alguna muestra de afecto, como suele hacer a veces.

El rubio cerró la puerta y le hizo una seña para que se acomodara en la cama. Ella se tira a la cama, acomodándose en la almohada más suave de todas y que desprende un olor a primavera. Mientras Solis rebusca entre los cajones, se le había olvidado en cual lo dejo, sintiendo la mirada de la pequeña cachorra; luego de buscar saco un pergamino y se dirigió con Casus para mostrárselo.

— Kyubi me dijo que tu sabes sobre los Sellos Speculum — le dice sonriéndole alegremente.

Ella miro el con más atención el pergamino y asintió afirmativamente, reconociendo el sello.

— Los sellos Speculum son muy difíciles de quitar — empieza a explicar en cierto tono de superioridad porque sabe como quitar ese en especial —, este es el tercero de los quince sellos que se conocen en el mundo de las sombras y los espíritus, aunque aun hay otros que son desconocidos.

Solis asintió ante lo dicho, entendiendo la corta explicación, aunque aun con la duda de si puede quitarlo. Pero toda duda se disipo cuando vio la mirada altanera que le dedica Casus. Sonrío, así es ella, pero de mucha confianza.

— No puedo creer que oses dudar de mis habilidades y sabiduría — dice dramatizando cada palabra que ha dicho—. Por supuesto que puedo quitar ese sello.

* * *

><p>Bueno luego de mucho, mucho pero mucho tiempo si actualizar aquí les dejo la continuación, el capítulo 6. Me he tardado mucho porque no encontraba la inspiración, y el colegio hacia presión, pero como ya no hay que preocuparse por eso(en mi caso) pues intentaré actualizar un poco más seguido.<p>

Espero les haya gustado. ¿Algún review?

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Los hijos del dios Tenebrae: Los cuatro trozos del alma<strong>

Después de haber encontrado el Pergamino de Umbra hace dos días, Solis y Lunae se dirigen de regreso a la guarida, que está vez se encuentra ubicada cerca de la frontera entre el país del fuego y el país del agua, muy lejos de donde se encontraban hace solo una semana.

Solis mira a su amigo, que se dedica a traducir todo el contenido del Pergamino de Umbra ya que se encuentra el latín, un idea que él no domina pero que Lunae si. La traducción la pasa a otro pergamino que luego de usarse su contenido, el Pergamino de Umbra será sellado por un sello especial de Tempus y el que ha sido traducido será destruido con una técnica secreta de Aquarius.

— Solis — habla Lunae sin dejar de leer y traducir el pergamino.

El rubio lo vuelve a ver con curiosidad pues aun no termina de traducir lo todo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lunae? — pregunta acercándose un poco a él.

— Es solo que no creo terminar hoy, aun me falta mucho y la noche pasada no dormimos nada — dice terminando de escribir un párrafo que habla sobre los viajes inter dimensionales — Así que seguiré mañana. Solo hay que sellar ambos con un sello Spacium.

Solis piensa un momento lo dicho por el de cabello verde, y termina aceptando. Ponen ambos pergaminos juntos y cada uno le realiza un sello Spacium. Solis toma el Pergamino de Umbra y Lunae el pergamino en donde se está traduciendo.

Los dos deciden regresar al interior de la guarida, casi son las nueve de la mañana, desde las diez de la noche anterior que están con el pergamino y ambos necesitan descansar. Ya en el interior, Solis se dirige hacia su habitación y Lunae hace lo mismo.

Al entrar en la habitación, Solis encuentra a Fonds dormido en su cama y al poco tiempo Kyubi hace lo mismo. Haciendo que el rubio suspire resignado.

Toma la maleta que siempre lleva a cualquiera de las guaridas o cabañas que tienen alrededor de todo el mundo ninja, saca algunas armas pequeñas y pergaminos, entre ellos el pergamino que le pidió a Casus que le quitara el sello; resultando ser un pergamino de Relexio.

— Sellos y técnicas reflejo, por eso el sello Speculum — murmura al momento de abrir el pergamino y revisar que podría serles útil en el plan que llevaran a cabo.

Se acuesta en la cama, teniendo de cada lado de su cabeza a Kyubi y a Fonds, respectivamente. Comienza a leerlo tranquilamente, no hay apuros y por le momento no tiene sueño, una siesta en la tarde y dormir en la noche será suficiente para recargar sus energías y despertarse al día siguiente a las seis de la mañana para continuar con el pergamino de Umbra, y en una semana comenzar con la primera etapa del plan.

— La tercera técnica secreta de la división dos sirve para repeler los ataques de los enemigos — le dice Fonds reconociendo lo que el rubio está leyendo — también funciona para repeler genjutsu, es muy útil si sabes utilizarlo.

Solis sonríe, eso será de ayuda. Solo debe aprender a hacer utilizarlo y así podrán mantener al margen a sus enemigos, los elegidos de Exitium.

— Los sellos reflejos también podrían ayudar como protección secundaria para el pergamino de Umbra — sugiere Kyubi despertando a causa de la empezada conversación entre Fonds y su amo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se encuentra sentado frente a la Hokage y al Kazakage, en la oficina de la primera, a cada lado suyo se encuentra Kakashi y Sai respectivamente, Sakura aun no ha despertado — extrañamente desde que medio despertó hace tres días y se volvió a dormir no despertó más —.<p>

— Los enviaremos a una misión, está es solo para ustedes tres y tienen prohibido decirle a alguien sobre lo que les diremos — dice Tsunade, su mirada se posa exclusivamente en Kakashi —, deben buscar a Solis.

Los tres dudaron un momento, pero Kakashi fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Buscar al líder de Los Hijos del dios Tenebrae?

— Si, deben buscarlo y traerlo aquí — dice Gaara, hace un pausa dirigiendo una mirada a cada uno y luego prosigue —, la Hokage cree que él debe saber la razón de porque Haruno no ha despertado aun y como ayudar a que despierte.

Los tres asienten entendiendo la misión. Sasuke se levanta para irse a la misión, pero antes de que alguno comenzara a caminar la voz de la rubia los detiene.

— Deben ser cuidadosos, y según Jiraya hay dos posibles lugares en donde Solis puede estar — les explica Tsunade —, cerca del país de la tierra. Y el más cercano es cerca de la frontera entre el país del fuego y el país del agua, estando en territorio del segundo.

Los tres asienten y salen de la oficina al tiempo en que entra Shizune, pero ninguno le dice nada sobre la reunión.

* * *

><p>Solis y Lunae se encuentran en la cocina casi siendo la hora de almorzar, ambos no se dicen palabra y se ocupan de preparar sus respectivos almuerzos; el de Lunae sería arroz con pollo, y el de Solis ramen.<p>

— ¿Ramen? — pregunta Lunae viendo que el rubio se ha puesto a hervir agua.

El rubio sonríe divertido, ya se imagina lo que le dirá a continuación.

— Naruto, deberías comer algo más sano y no solo ramen — le regaña.

Él solo lo llama por su nombre cuando lo regaña y están solo ellos, nunca cuando Lux y Nocte están presentes, y de la misma manera Naruto lo llama a él por su nombre.

— Sabes que es mi comida favorita — le responde excusándose, como siempre, con eso.

Lunae solo niego y continua picando cebolla, luego coloca el aceite en una cacerola y saca una porción de pollo de la nevera; todo ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

— Akuma, ¿seguro que sabes como preparar pollo? — pregunta con algo de duda, ya que no está seguro de que su amigo realmente sepa cocinar algo que no sea arroz.

Akuma sonríe ante lo dicho por Naruto, le divierte que dude de su capacidad en la cocina.

* * *

><p>Sentado en un árbol, dándose el lujo de no usar su mascara en ese instante ya que el lugar en donde se encuentra es muy solitario, a excepción de las dos personas que ocupan la cabaña que se ha dedicado a vigilar. Ahí, las dos chicas miembros de "los hijos del dios Tenebrae", Lux y Nocte.<p>

La puerta se abre dejando ver a la que ocupa el nombre clave de Lux. Él se coloca la mascara, por si ella llega a verlo. Se para en la misma rama en donde se había sentado; la chica sale acompañada de un pequeño animal, que seguramente sería el guardián de ella.

— Se que estás ahí.

Él se acerca, está listo para irse a buscar al que verdaderamente le interesa, solo quería saber un poco más de los otros miembros de tan misteriosa y extraña organización.

— Lux — murmura con recelo, sabe que ellos poseen técnicas extrañas y perdidas del mundo ninja, de pergaminos que se perdieron y que habían pertenecido al sabio de los seis caminos.

— ¿Qué buscas aquí? — pregunta impetuosa dispuesta a sacarlo de ahí a la fuerza, alejarlo de la cabaña en donde Nocte está meditando acompañada de Aestate, su guardián.

— A su líder, pero veo que no se encuentra aquí. Nos veremos.

Terminado de decir eso y él ya había desaparecido. «El Mangekyo Sharingan» piensa ella luego de que él se fuera.

* * *

><p>Kakashi, por la apenas recuperada salud de Sasuke, decidió ir al lugar más cercano, esperando encontrar ahí a Solis, al líder y quien posiblemente sepa como ayudar a Sakura. No les habían dado un tiempo límite pero sabe que debe ser pronto, que deben regresar rápido por el bien de su compañera.<p>

«Si Naruto estuviera aquí ya habría traído a Solis» piensa Kakashi con cansancio, todo lo que tiene que ver con la desaparición de Naruto y esa misteriosa organización le producen cansancio e impotencia y eso lo estresa.

* * *

><p>Bueno, luego de mucho tiempo (otra vez) les traigo el capítulo 7, siento mucho haberme retrasado pero hasta hoy tuve tiempo, el ultimo año me ha resultado más difícil de lo que pensé y ahora con mis preparaciones para la universidad pues es más complicado aun. Y yo se que no les interesa mi vida, así que espero poder publicar el otro capítulo pronto.<p>

¿Algún review? Si, les gusto o no, se aceptan criticas constructivas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
